


Ridiculously romantic

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Massage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Derek and Stiles take a bath together on their honeymoon. It's all very romantic. Ridiculously so, even.Written for the prompt"I can't decide between two, so, you can decide! Or you can write for both, or find a way to combine them if you want :p I don't remember the exact numbers, but, "in front of the fireplace" and "in the water/in the bath" please and thank you! ♥️"





	Ridiculously romantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).

> I reblogged a [Cuddling Prompt list](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/187337228387) on tumblr, and Jessie asked for "in front of the fireplace" and/or "in the water/in the bath", so I wrote tooth-rotting fluff with newly married Sterek on their honeymoon =D I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/187339805212)   
[Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/815433)
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone.

”This is ridiculous,” Stiles said. He was standing naked by the bathtub, looking at the fireplace, then at the golden paws of the tub. He looked at Derek. ”_Ridiculous_.”

Derek smiled as he stepped out of his pants. ”It’s also, what was it you said, _romantic, Derek, look, a _fireplace_ in the bathroom_.”

Stiles smiled softly, even as his cheeks pinked up. ”It _is_ romantic,” he said. ”I just wasn’t expecting you to rent it.”

Derek stepped up to him, put his hands on Stiles’ shoulders. ”We’ll only get married once,” he said softly. ”You should have ridiculous romance for your honeymoon.”

“Well, so should you, Mr. Hale-Stilinski,” Stiles said as he pulled Derek close and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You deserve only the best.” He smiled as he leaned in for a soft press of lips. “Even if it’s you that’s paying for it.”

“We,” Derek corrected and nuzzled Stiles’ cheek.

“Christ,” Stiles mumbled, and Derek decided to get them into the tub before Stiles started talking about money _again_.

“Come here, come on,” Derek said against Stiles’ cheek as he tugged him towards the bath. “Join me, be ridiculously romantic with me.”

Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek, beamed at him when they pulled back. “Yes, let’s be ridiculously romantic.”

Stiles hissed softly when he stepped into the tub, the water as always as hot as he could manage. Once they were both sitting, Stiles pulled Derek back against himself, and Derek sighed as he leaned his head on Stiles’ shoulder. The fire crackled softly as it lit the room in a gentle golden light, the huge window along one of the walls showing the clear and starlit night sky.

“This is nice,” Derek said, his voice quiet, and he could smell how happy Stiles was, his scent so filled with love and awe and happiness as he held Derek close and nuzzled his cheek.

“It’s really nice,” he said.

The thing with bathing with Stiles was that Derek could be still for a long time, especially if he was comfortable, but Stiles? Not so much. He stayed still for maybe ten minutes, just sat there and held Derek close as they soaked and occasionally talked quietly, but then he started to get restless, needed something to do. He was in a bathtub though, with Derek leaned back against him, keeping him in place, so he did what he could, which was touching Derek. He started with massaging his shoulders, and Derek groaned softly. There were several reasons Derek loved taking baths with Stiles, and sitting in hot water together wasn’t even in the top five.

Derek relaxed more and more as Stiles kneaded his muscles, worked his way down his chest, then his arms, massaged his hands one at a time, gently but thoroughly, each finger got their little treatment. If Stiles hadn’t been there holding Derek up he’d have slipped down under the water from how relaxed he was.

“God, you’re heavy today,” Stiles said as he shifted them, put his arms under Derek’s and tugged him closer and a little higher up.

“Sorry,” Derek mumbled.

“It’s fine,” Stiles said and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Just a bigger tub, takes a bit getting used to with almost 200 pounds of limp werewolf to keep track of.”

“‘S comfy,” Derek said. “Cozy.”

“It is so cozy,” Stiles said, then he got his fingers on Derek’s face, and Derek groaned again.

“So cozy,” he whispered, his eyes shut as Stiles massaged his face, gently and softly and oh so good.

Derek tried to keep a little more alert than he usually did in their baths, since it was their honeymoon and they were in a ridiculous bathroom with a glass wall and a fireplace, but Stiles’ fingers were _magical_ and he was so relaxed he felt boneless.

“Sorry,” he mumbled as he blinked his eyes open.

“What for?” Stiles asked as he ran his fingers over Derek’s brow.

“We’re being romantic and I’m nearly sleeping,” Derek said.

“We’re in a tub, of course you’re nearly sleeping,” Stiles said. He pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek, gently circled his thumbs on Derek’s temples. “Relax, babe, that’s the whole point.”

“Kay,” Derek said, and Stiles chuckled softly under him when he went boneless again.

“There you go,” Stiles murmured. “I’ve got you.”

Derek fumbled his hands up from the water, pointed at his ring. “You got me,” he said, and Stiles pressed his smile to his cheek.

“Yeah, I did,” he said. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥
> 
> As usual, if I've missed or forgotten a tag, please let me know! ♥


End file.
